The Devil May Cry in Sunnydale
by King Hawke
Summary: Dante, Trish, and Lady chase a demon and find themselves in a strange town around Halloween. Who's this Slayer person?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil May Cry in Sunnydale

The Devil May Cry in Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Riddick, or Devil May Cry, though I WISH that I owned Devil May Cry. That would be awesome.

A tall silver-haired man with a large guitar case hanging on his back relaxes outside an old bar. "I could pay off a few debts with the last job," he muses. "Patty might even stop attacking me with the mop." A few men walk past him into the bar. He sighs, "Ah, the hell with it, I want a strawberry sundae." He follows the large men into the smoky bar.

"What will it be, mister?" asks the bartender as he wipes out a glass.

"Just a strawberry sundae," the man says lazily.

The men at the nearby table play cards noisily while adding to the smoke in the room. "Sorry, mister," the bartender states. "This place is a bar, not some candy shop! You can't get any strawberry sundaes here."

The man lets out a deep sigh, laying his guitar case down against the bar. "Bartender, I recall telling you to add strawberry sundaes to the menu last time I was here."

The bartender looks over the silver-haired man curiously. "Hmmm…Royal flush!" shouts a man sitting at the only occupied table in the building.

"Again?" grunts the man at the bar with annoyance. The case unzips and two guns jump to his hands. He spins on his stool with his guns blazing. The five men collapse in bloody heaps as the bartender shouts in alarm. He slides his smoking pistols into his red jacket. The bartender backs away fearfully.

The men shed their human skins and rise up in full demonic form. One shouts, "It's Dante!" The thick sword shoots up from the case, slamming into the palm of the gun man.

"That's me, and you guys are slow learners," he answers. The demons rush forward at him. He lunges from his stool and his sword slices deeply into the faster demons. Ducking under another blow, he twists the sword and yanks it out, splattering blood all over the wall. The bartender sheds his human skin and launches himself at Dante from behind as the man plunges his large blade into the last demon. Without a second thought, Dante twirls a pistol from his holster and shoots over his shoulder, filling the bartending demon with messy holes. "Next time, put strawberry sundae on the menu. I like them."

A deep chuckle catches his attention from across the shadowy room. "Who's there?" he calls, flicking the blood into the other wall from his sword, covering it completely.

"Royal Flush," the voice rasps. A large boney demon steps from the shadows with a royal flush in his hand. "Catch me if you can, demon hunter!" Dante throws his sword at the demon, but he dodges it and jumps out the window.

"All I wanted was a damn strawberry sundae!" Dante yells as he rushes after the demon, pulling the large blade from the wall as he runs.

The blonde demon hunter rolls out of the way as a bazooka shell whizzes past him and the cheesy bar explodes in flames. "Watch where you're shooting, Lady!" he shouts.

On the roof of the building opposite the bar sits a skimpily clad woman with short, dark hair. A bazooka rests on her shoulder comfortably. "You owe me money!" she calls back with a wide smile.

"Can't you see that I'm after a demon?" he shouts back irritably.

A long haired blonde woman runs past him and calls cheerfully, "Not if I kill him first!" A brief flash of lightning erupts from her hand, barely missing the bazooka-wielding woman.

Dante slides his sword onto his back and hollers, "First one to kill him buys the drink!" He dashes after her while drawing his twin pistols.

Lady scoffs, "I'll add it to your debt!" as she backflips off the rooftop and lands in the street. The boney green-skinned demon dodges a blast of lightning and turns into a dark alley. The three demon hunters reach the alleyway at the same time.

"Trish," says Dante hesitantly. "Ever see something like that before?" Twirling lethargically before them is a red and black swirling portal.

The lightning woman shakes her head. "No, but he's about to get away."

The boney demon jumps into the portal; Dante shrugs, "I've never let one get away yet!" The three run forward and dive into the portal as it closes around them.

"Disorienting, isn't it, Demon hunters?" rasps the voice of the escaped demon. "Let's see if you can find me now." A rip in the darkness opens and the demon leaps out into the street. Dante shoots at him but barely misses.

The demon hunters roll from the portal as it closes again, bazooka shell, lightning bolt, and bullets slamming into the skinny demon, splattering him all over a blonde young woman who just stepped into the alley.

"Dammit," mutters Dante. "Now nobody gets the drink."

The young woman stares at them and growls, clenching a wooden stake tightly, "Who are you and what are you doing in Sunnydale!"

"Sunnywhat?" Lady asks with a confused look on her face.

Author's note: while I dislike cussing, Dante isn't Dante unless he's cussing. so, my apologies to those that can't stand cussing. and for those that can't stand it, get over it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy, Devil May Cry, or Riddick

The library doors nearly fall off their hinges as they slam open. The blonde slayer is covered in a thin layer of blood. "Giles!" she shouts. The demon hunters walk past her and take up chairs around a table. They set their guns and blades in the middle of the table in a heap and lean back, putting their feet up.

The British librarian slowly walks from the bookcases, his nose buried in a book. "Did you have a good time slaying?" he asks before looking up. "Buffy, what happened to you? You're covered in blood!"

"Thanks for noticing," she grumbles, wiping some blood from her shirt. "This was a brand new shirt too!"

He drops the book on top of a book shelf and hurries to her, looking her over for injuries. "Why were you wearing a brand new shirt for slaying? And why are you covered in blood?"

"The new shirt was to show off to Angel afterwards! It's not a crime to spend time with him; he has a soul! But, those three," Buffy points to the trio accusingly, "They blew up a space hole jumping thingy demon and the blood got all over me! They came through the hole thingy too!"

Lady whispers to Dante, "You think he's her father?"

"Nah," he murmurs back. "More likely her trainer or weapons supplier. I noticed several racks of weapons in the back of the building since we've been sitting here. He carries himself like a veteran warrior, so it could be both." The blonde lightning-wielding woman merely stares at the two non-demon hunters over her sunglasses.

Giles approaches their table after getting over his shock at the number of guns and blades on the table, especially the bazooka and Dante's sword. "Where are you from and what are you doing here?" he asks cautiously while Buffy glares at them.

"We were just going for a stroll when we found a pack of demons," Lady says innocently. "So we chased him and we ended up here!" Dante yawns and looks at them with a bored expression.

Buffy interrupts before Giles can continue, "So you are demon hunters?"

"I think we clarified that already," Trish states calmly.

Dante looks the librarian over curiously, "What do you do around here, other than collect dust on books?"

"I'm an able bodied librarian!" Giles says indignantly. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

Dante raises an eyebrow, "I don't believe you."

"He's my Watcher. I'm the Vampire Slayer," Buffy responds bluntly.

Trish finally answers, "I've never heard of a Vampire Slayer, and I've been around for thousands of years in the human world and in the demon world."

Giles tenses as Buffy drops into a defensive stance in front of him. "You're a demon?"

"Yes, but, I'm a good demon," Trish smiles.

Dante sighs, "She worked with my dad. I'm half demon and half human. I hunt demons. You got a problem with that?" He lifts his blade from the tabletop and thrusts it straight down into the floor next to him. It slices into the tile floor like a knife through butter and stands straight up. The blonde slayer gazes dreamily at the massive blade. The skull on the handle and the curved metal moving away from the skull in both directions shine in the library's lights. Trish smirks at her gaze.

Giles frowns but shakes his head. "I'll have to consult some old friends and see if they have heard of you or know what to do."

He turns to walk away when Dante calls, "You won't find anything! We're not from around here."

Giles states, not looking at him, "Then I suggest you familiarize yourself with the town. Be careful; vampires and demons alike roam Sunnydale. We're on a Hellmouth."

Lady lifts her bazooka and it seems to disappear somewhere on her clothing. Buffy watches them put their guns away. "Where did the bazooka go?" Buffy inquires, folding her arms across her chest.

Dante stands to his feet, yanking the sword from the floor. "You really don't want to know, little girl," he says. "It'll just leave you more confused before she's finished." He strolls past her casually, bumping her aside with ease.

"Who do you think you are?" she shouts after him angrily.

The two female demon hunters join him. The male demon hunter glances over his shoulder and smirks, "I'm Dante the demon slayer. And by morning, your town isn't going to have a single demon in it."

Lady adds with a knowing smirk of her own, "Yeah, we have some frustrations to work out."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Keep looking at chapter 1, you'll figure it out.

Blood explodes in three warehouses throughout Sunnydale. Gunshots and bright flashes of light echo through the large buildings. Dante rushes forward, quickly jabbing his massive sword into the throat of a vampire, it poofing into dust. "Wow, that's neater," he mutters before swinging the blade around and slicing into a small yellow demon covered in orange spots. Saliva drips from its fangs and eats away at the concrete.

"You're not the Slayer," it rasps, staring at the large blade in surprise.

The demon slayer smirks, "Nah, I'm just passing through." He yanks his blade up and out, tearing the demon in half messily. Vampires rush at him wildly as demons run with their claws extended from the opposite side. He grins and does a backflip over their heads.

"Kill him!" a vampire shouts to his companions. The silver haired man falls onto the creatures, his twin pistols blazing noisily. He ducks under a demon's arm and punches its elbow hard enough to shatter it. He sticks the gun nozzle into the demon's open mouth as it yells in pain.

Dante grins, "Goodbye." The demon's eyes widen a split second before his brain matter rains down on his companions. He spins in a circle, filling the demons and vampires alike with bullet holes. The demons collapse in the usual bloody heaps, but the vampires growl and roar in response.

He raises an eyebrow as he backpedals frantically, a knife barely drawing blood from his stomach. A wild look that makes the vampires nervous appears over his face. The vampires are knocked back with bullets through the head, but they keep coming anyways. He growls and pulls out his blade again, flinging the demon blood into the vampires' eyes with a smirk. He rushes forward, slicing them in half and stabbing their necks, passing between them with ease. Dante twirls on his heels and drops to the ground barely dodging a slow-moving bullet from a sniper on the other side of the room. The bloody messes that are the vampires poof into piles of fiery dust.

"I hate smart demons," Dante mutters under his breath. "But, they add some challenge to the job." He rolls to the side as the sniper fires again, returning the shots with both pistols. The demon hunter zooms forward, covering ground quickly to the dismay of the vampiric sniper. He leaps into the air, pushes off the wall and tackles the sniper, taking a bullet in the shoulder as they fall through a window. He lands with his feet firmly on the vampire's chest, cracking several of the creature's ribs as they land. Before the vampire can try to continue the fight, he pushes his sword deep into the vampire's throat. A gurgled sound escapes the vampire's mouth before she explodes into a cloud of fiery ashes. He rises slowly, his shoulder bleeding. "He ruined my coat, the bastard," he grunts, stomping off the dust from his boots.

"You like blood, don't you?" Buffy says with her arms crossed. She glares at him from across the empty street.

He grunts, satisfied with the frown he's receiving, "Not my own." Dante turns and walks away. He reaches into his shoulder and yanks out the smoking bullet with a loud grunt of pain. "There, good as new," he pants. Buffy shakes her head slowly, twirling a stake between her fingers.

A loud explosion echoes through Sunnydale noisily. "Friends of yours?" the Slayer asks, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Something like that," he replies, flashing her a dangerous grin. A bolt of lightning crashes across the sky from a hole in the roof of one of the warehouses, followed by girly screams of vampires trying to escape.

Inside the library, Giles sighs disapprovingly as another explosion is heard. He slams a book shut. "What are they doing out there?" he snaps. "I'm going to check it out." The British watcher slides on his jacket, gets into his car, and drives to the nearest warehouse, another bright flash of light flashing through the windows.

He opens the door and his jaw drops at the sight. The dark haired woman is sitting in the rafters holding a smoking bazooka. Vampires and demons alike run like chickens with their heads chopped off as she picks them off one shot at a time. "Hey, Librarian, you finally showed up, huh?" she shouts while blowing another demon into the next life.

Giles just stares at the carnage and the casualness that she has while killing them.

Near the other warehouse, Xander Harris meanders down the street, hoping to catch Buffy on patrol. He follows the piles of dust to a large warehouse. "From the sound of it, she's still inside!" he exclaims happily. "Maybe she's hungry and we can have a midnight snack or something." The young man wanders into the warehouse cautiously, trying not to draw any attention from its inhabitants.

He watches in awe as the most beautiful woman he has seen in his life fires away at demons and vampires with a pistol, doing acrobatics to offset them and kill them. The lightning erupting from her free hand fills the air with the smell of ozone. He tiptoes closer to the scene, trying to get a better look at the mystery woman.

Suddenly, a vampire grabs him from behind and pulls him into the opening. "Stop shooting, or he dies!" the vampire yells to the woman. She lands around the corpses and dust piles of the vampire's companions with her back facing them. She slowly turns and looks at him. With a flick of her finger, a bolt of lightning zips past Xander's ear and vaporizes the vampire behind him. The young Scooby is frozen in place and some of his hair is singed from the blast.

"Um, thank you, ma'am," he stammers shakily, staring at her in wonder.

She smiles and slowly approaches him, "What are you doing outside all alone in a town like this? Don't you know it's dangerous around here?"

He nods quickly, "Yeah, it's dangerous, but I was looking for my friend Buffy. Do you know her?"

"Blonde hair, short, likes pointy objects and has a librarian as a helper?" she questions, reloading her gun expertly. Xander is confused, but nods again. "Yeah, I saw her. She's okay, I guess, if you hunt vampires for a living. But, I don't know how she survives in this town with all the demons too."

Xander responds defensively, "She can take care of herself just fine! Even demons fear her!" finally getting over his shock.

"Sure, she can," the woman smirks. "By the way, I'm Trish. Do you have a name, young man?" He blushes at her seductive tone.

"Yeah, Xander is me," he manages to say. "I mean, I'm Xander. Xander Harris." He blushes more as she laughs alittle.

She smiles, "Well, Mr. Xander Harris, let's see if we can't find that friend of yours." Trish takes his arm and guides him from the bloody warehouse to the street and walks with him. Occasionally, she flicks a lightning bolt into a passing alley and is rewarded with a yelp of pain as an audible poof. "If you stare much harder, you might burn a hole in my clothes," she teases.

"S-sorry!" he answers quietly, his face a deep red. She inwardly smirks at his embarrassment but enjoys teasing him too much to stop just yet.

A tall man with silver hair and a huge sword strapped across his back walks down the street towards them. Xander pales when he notices the bullet hole in the man's shoulder. "Trish, I didn't know you were into younger men, you sly vixen," he calls.

The woman tightens her grip on Xander's arm, only serving to deepen his blush. "Oh, I don't know," she says playfully, "I think this one might be feisty in the right circumstances." With that, the said teen almost faints from the amount of blood rushing to his head.

"Stop teasing him," the man chuckles. "He looks like he's about to pass out."

She stops and looks down into Xander's eyes. "Yeah, I think so too. But it was fun. Maybe more fun tomorrow night?" she teases, winking at him. Xander's eyes roll to the back of his head and he passes out onto the street. "Maybe I took the joke alittle too far," she whispers, picking him up and slinging him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I told you to stop," Dante points out as he lifts the boy's chin and looks him over. "Well, he'll be all right. Just passed out, luckily. I have a feeling Shorty knows this kid."

Buffy runs up to them and gasps, "Xander!" She draws her stake and growls at Trish, "What did you do to him? I swear if he is hurt I'm going to—"

"Protective, isn't she?" Trish says to her companion, ignoring the Slayer.

Dante snorts. "You could say that. Did you know that you can't get a decent strawberry sundae in this town?"

"Ah, poor baby, you make me want to cry a river for ya," Lady says as she walks up behind Dante with Giles in tow.

Giles mutters under his breath, "Where did that bazooka go? She had it a minute ago!"

The two demon hunters laugh and Dante replies, wiping a tear from his eye, "Like I told Shorty, don't ask. You Really don't want to know."

"I am not that short!!" Buffy screams at him furiously. "And what did you do to Xander?"

Lady sighs as she looks at her female cohunter. "You didn't." The smirk widening on Trish's face is her answer. "You did," she sighs. "He'll wake up soon, though I doubt he'll want to with the dreams he's probably having thanks to little Miss Too Friendly here."

"Feel better?" Dante asks Lady as she starts to walk away.

The short haired woman shrugs and straightens her blood-covered shirt. "It was refreshing. Not as hard, but enough to make it a decent workout."

"Really? I barely got my blood pumping!" Dante replies lazily.

Buffy glares at him, "You have a bullet in your shoulder!"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint, Shorty, but I took it out awhile ago." He smirks.

The blonde slayer picks him off the ground by the collar and growls, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do." He glances at his companions and when they nod, he slaps away her hands and thrusts his hand against her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"You couldn't if you tried, Short stuff. But, we'll see you all tomorrow. I'm going to check into the local motel. Trish, leave the boy toy." The long haired blonde looks almost sad but hands him to Giles. The trio head for the motel.

Giles says as he cleans his glasses habitually, "Interesting group, aren't they?" Buffy staggers to her feet and snaps, "When I get my hands on pretty boy over there, he's going to be in a world of hurt!"

"Well, get some sleep, Buffy," Giles continues calmly. "Halloween is in a few days, and you teenagers seem to like to dress up for the holidays, no matter how silly they are."

She grunts and walks home, muttering threats on Dante's life. Giles chuckles and puts his glasses back on before heading back to the library to close up for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim all I want, but I still don't own anyone from this story. Moving on

**Next morning**:

Lady cleans her guns with expert ease with her feet on the table. "Are you joining them for Halloween?" She asks her silver-haired companion who is still lying in bed.

Dante groans, "I'll think about it." He rolls over and covers his head with the pillow.

"I'm going," Trish calls from the bathroom. She brushes her long hair slowly. "That Xander guy is fun to talk to."

"You mean, he's fun to tease into unconsciousness," Lady retorts, checking the ammo for her pistols and bazooka.

The blonde strolls from the bathroom in a miniskirt and strikes a sexy pose. "There's a difference?" she asks teasingly.

Dante sighs and decides that it is pointless to stay in bed with both girls up and about. He rolls out of bed and collapses into the nearest chair next to Lady's. "What would you go as?" he inquires, rubbing his temples to relieve his headache.

She grins and flicks her hair over her shoulder. "I will just go as myself…but I might buy nicer clothes for the occasion."

"What is the real reason for going, Trish?" Dante says bluntly. Her smile vanishes under his gaze and is replaced by a solemn face.

Trish meets his gaze unflinchingly. "Something bad is going to happen within the next couple of days. I recognize the scent that is building in this town. It smells of—"

"Chaos," Lady finishes, holstering her pistols and pulling the bazooka out of nowhere to examine. "You don't survive as a demon hunter and not recognize that smell."

Dante sighs as he grabs his sword and stands. "I was hoping that it was my imagination playing tricks on me. We should tell Shorty and the Brit."

"They don't trust us," points out Lady. "They won't believe us unless we have proof. Let's keep it to ourselves until we have solid evidence of chaos at work here."

When she receives reluctant nods from her coworkers, Lady announces, "Then it's settled." She snaps her bazooka together and it disappears. Dante shakes his head, forcing himself not to try to figure it out.

**Later in the Day:**

Buffy whines, "Hasn't Snyder ever read the definition of 'volunteer'?"

"I wish that Principal Snyder was less mean and…Snydery!" mumbles Willow. She looks to her childhood friend for support.

Xander drapes his arm around the short redhead's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, completely missing her blushing and wide smile. "Don't worry, Wills. We'll be there guiding the munchkins through the streets on Halloween right alongside you!"

Buffy forces a smile and says with more confidence then she feels, "That's right! It'll be fun to go as we aren't and relax."

"Do you have any patrols to make?" Xander asks her, forgetting to let go of Willow, but she doesn't mind.

The slayer shakes her head, "Nope, Giles says that Halloween is a night that is dead for the undead. Something to do with how commercialized it's become."

Xander finally remembers where his arm is and releases Willow, for once noticing the disappointed look on her face. He hesitates but moves his arm to his side, deciding to ask Willow about it later. Xander declares loudly, "Besides, it is our duty to pass down negotiating tips to the next generation of trick-or-treaters!"

"You mean your tips on sleazing more candy off of people?" Buffy inquires with a raised eyebrow.

He grins sheepishly, "Buffy, it always sounds bad if you say it with that attitude." Willow giggles and Xander says, "Oh, I found this new costume shop that just opened up! It's supposed to have great deals according to some of the kids that went there for their costumes. Want to meet after school and go find our costumes? It's called Ethan's."

They agree to meet up for the afterschool costume shopping.

**After School: **

The Scoobies meet up in the library to head to the shop when Trish and Dante show up. "Where's Lady?" asks Buffy suspiciously when she sees them.

Dante shrugs, "Oh, she's probably out blowing up some demon or other. She gets pretty pissed off when she kills demons and isn't getting paid for it, so she vents by killing more demons. It's a vicious cycle, I'm telling you." Buffy glares at him, his bored tone grating on her nerves.

Trish stalks up to Xander and grabs his arm possessively. "Hey, hotshot. You never showed me around town like you said you were going to," she teases. She instantly feels Willow's glare burrowing into her.

"I-I said I was going to?" Xander stutters, his face completely red.

"Of course!" she purrs, rubbing her chest against Xander's arm playfully.

"Xander," Willow says frostily, "Who is this?"

She turns to the redhead and smirks, "I'm Trish the demon hunter. Are you one of the Slayer's little friends?"

Xander pulls away from Trish and frowns darkly, "I will tolerate a lot, Miss Trish, but insulting Willow is not one of them!" Willow's face flushes and Xander puts an arm around her shoulders again.

"Leave her alone, Trish," Dante states. The blonde tries to protest but his glare silences her. "I said, leave the girl alone." Turning back to Buffy, he smiles, "So, where are we off to?"

"Willow, Xander, and I are off to the costume shop for Halloween," she replies, her brain trying to balance between his standing up for Willow and her hate of him.

"Great!" Trish exclaims cheerfully, "We'll come too."

Xander's blush and Willow's glare appear simultaneously. Buffy sighs, "Well…you can come along, but you better not start any trouble!"

Dante smirks, "Shorty, do I look like the kind of guy to start trouble?"

"Yes," she retorts. The Slayer turns on her heel and storms from the library, followed quickly by her friends.

Trish remarks with amusement, "She's a little firecracker, isn't she?"

"Who?" Dante asks lazily.

"The Slayer, of course. Though the redhead seems to have a bad crush on the boy," she says, tying her hair into a ponytail. Dante grunts noncommittally.

Giles clears his throat and walks down the stairs from the bookshelves. "I would appreciate it if you would leave my slayer and her friends alone," he says firmly.

"Oh, so she's Your slayer now?" Trish smirks. Dante's glare shuts her up again.

He turns to the Watcher, "Hello, Mr. Giles. You said something about being a Watcher, right?" Giles nods slowly. "So, is there some sort of group of Watchers in case you die?"

"There is the Watcher's Council," Giles says slowly. He mutters under his breath, "Bunch of stuckup egotistical morons."

Dante and Trish both smirk, clearly hearing his muttering. "Well, we kill demons for a living, Mr. Giles," Dante explains. "And while we're here cleaning up the town, we are missing out on business."

Giles frowns, "You want the Watcher's Council to hire you to kill the demons and vampires? We already have a Slayer."

"The Slayer doesn't have bazookas and swords that can cut the biggest demon alive in half," Trish replies curtly.

"Think about it," Dante says as he walks towards the door, his sword strapped to his back. "Or find someone to hire us to kill demons, or we might just refuse to work without pay." Trish nods in agreement and they both leave.

Giles cleans his glasses and sighs, "What have we gotten ourselves into with those demon hunters?"

**At Ethan's Store:**

Buffy looks through the superhero section and pulls off a fairly skimpy red costume. She holds it up to Willow and announces, "It looks great on you!" Willow opens her mouth to protest, but Xander inserts, "Agreed!"

"It's settled then!" Buffy says happily, already having chosen her costume. She pushes the costume into the bag holding hers. Xander picks up a pair of goggles and plain looking clothes.

Willow asks curiously, "Um, Xander, what are you going as?"

He grins, "Oh, you'll see!" He checks the pockets of the costume, finding knives and strange looking guns. Xander picks the costume up and buys it. Ethan examines the costumes being bought and stifles a wide grin.

"Is that all?" Ethan asks cordially. Trish and Dante walk in through the door. They instantly tense at the strong scent of chaos permeating from the storeowner. They exchange glances and seem to come to a decision. "Do you need any help finding costumes?" he asks them, handing Xander his costume back.

"No," Dante says lazily. "I think we'll just go as we are this Halloween. I've never been big on holidays."

Ethan insists, "But, sir, you'd look dashing in several of these costumes!" He goes to the different sections and grabs a wolverine outfit, complete with claws. "This would go well with your sword!"

Killer intent fills the air as Dante states firmly, "I am fine, Mister. I have my costume. Where do you think I got the sword from?" Ethan manages a disappointed smile despite being nearly frozen by the killer intent's intensity.

"Well, the store is open until Halloween night, if you or your lady friend change your minds," he says quietly.

Trish smiles dangerously, "We will keep that in mind." The group leaves the store.

Ethan collapses into a chair behind the counter and murmurs, "Chaos is going to be rampant, even with that guy going as he is!"

Dante hears the murmuring from just outside the store with his hypersensitive hearing and smirks. "So it is his doing," he whispers. Trish's eyes narrow and lightning sparks from her fingertips. "Not now, Trish," he warns. She tilts her head in confusion. "I want to catch that slick bastard red handed. He hasn't done anything yet," he explains. She frowns but nods.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise I'd be too rich to be writing this.

**Halloween Night:**

A darkly-clad figure strolls casually down the street. Dark goggles cover his eyes, his bulging muscles barely fit in his sleeveless shirt, and two blades held by his thumb are hanging from each hand. Everything about this guy screams: Danger!

He pauses in a store window and frowns, the street light behind him revealing that he has hair. "I'll get rid of it later," he murmurs before turning to continue down the semi-crowded street. A small crowd of demons surrounds him. They all growl and snarl at him, his presence preventing them from attacking.

The man slowly removes his goggles and turns in a slow circle, meeting each of their eyes. His eyes shine in the shadow of the nearby tree. They slowly approach him and he scratches behind their ears. They purr before running away to attack someone else. "How did you do that?" a woman's voice asks.

"It's an animal thing," he replies with amusement. He puts his goggles back over his eyes and glances over his shoulder at her. She has braided sandy brown hair running down her back and is wearing a tight white t-shirt. The black very short shorts show off most of her thighs but on each hip is a gun holster with a matching pair of silver pistols.

She tilts her head curiously and says with a thick British accent (from here on out, everything she says has a British accent, author's note), "Do I know you, sir?"

"You wouldn't, lady," he states as he starts to walk away.

"What is your name?" she calls after him, making him pause.

He slowly turns back to her. "They call me Riddick. And you are?"

"Lady Lara Croft!" the woman declares. "Any idea where we are?"

"Not yet," Riddick admits slowly. "But we aren't on Crematoria. We're above ground and that place's surface is like Hell itself during the day." He notices her confused expression. "Someone like you wouldn't know of it."

Croft frowns and rests her hands on her pistols. "What is your occupation, Mr. Riddick?"

He smirks darkly, "I'm a murderer." She tenses up. "Does that bother you, Lara Croft?"

"If I were to come any closer, or travel with you, would I be in danger of you killing me?" she asks cautiously.

Riddick slowly walks closer to her, enjoying how tense she is getting with each step. He leans in until their faces are almost touching and murmurs, "Only if you got on my bad side. Than, if you get on my bad side, I'll kill you in two seconds flat with a knife in your kidney."

Lara stares at his goggles and whispers, "At least you are an honest killer. May I travel with you until I find a way home?"

He glances down at the weapons on her hips and nods, "But, we go one pace. My pace: if you can't keep up, don't come." With that, he sprints down the street, her following close behind. Riddick pauses at an alley, holding out his arm to stop Lara. He puts a finger to his lips and whirls around into the alley.

Lara looks into the alley with her pistols drawn to see a three pronged sai at Riddick's throat and his own jagged knife at the throat of a red clad young woman. She jabs the second sai at his gut, but it's countered by his second blade. "Put the sai down, miss!" Lara orders. The woman doesn't bother to look at her.

"No," she says calmly. The red-clad woman has tight red clothing on that leaves her legs and arms completely exposed. A dark red bandana covers her hair, allowing most of it to flow down her back in an auburn color. Across both thighs are knife straps, and thin red cloth is wrapped around both wrists and biceps, covering from her wrists to her elbows and the middle of her lower arms. The red leather boots almost come up to her knees. Lara Croft fires at her, but the woman dodges each bullet with ease, launching Riddick and herself into a deadly dance.

Riddick spins his knife over his left wrist and catches it just in time to block a blow from the sai. He drops, doing a leg sweep, which she jumps over. He rolls away as her boot comes down where his head was. He back flips to his feet, jumps to a wall, and launches himself at her. She keeps up with the flurry of stabs and slices with ease, neither of them able to land a cut on the other. She does a twirl over his head and lands behind him. He manages to bring his arm back in time to block her blades. Riddick throws her against the brick wall with a powerful back kick. He drops his blades and pins her wrists against the wall. He looks into her eyes and growls, "And who might you be?"

"Elektra," she states quietly. "I'm an assassin and I was going to rob you of your weapons before trying to find a way out of this place. How did you see through my illusions?"

Riddick smirks, "Well, I'm a killer, and you're going to find weapons somewhere else. I'm a Furyan. Simple mind tricks don't work on me. And, I noticed something during our fight." She raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "You grind your teeth when you fight. Sexy." She stifles a blush and pushes him away.

"Who are you?" she says, twirling her sai in each hand.

He replies easily, "Riddick. Now, put those things away before you hurt yourself." Her eyes narrow dangerously. "I'm going to go figure out what happened here." He turns to walk away and Lara Croft stares at her.

She inquires, "How did you dodge those bullets?"

"A gift," Elektra replies.

Riddick pauses in the doorway and calls over his shoulder, "You two coming?" They glance at each other and follow him back into the street. "Oh, and one more thing," he says, not looking back at them. "Don't kill unless I do. Something's wrong with this place." They shrug and keep following him.

Creatures rush them, but he takes them down with a few well placed punches, occasionally adding in a kick for variety. Elektra and Lara Croft look very impressed with the ease at which he dispatches any pursuers. A girl dressed in a cat costume rushes past them screaming with a large dog creature chasing her. Riddick steps in the way and does a spin kick, knocking the creature unconscious.

"Xander?" the girl says loudly. "How did you do that? Hey, Willow and Buffy, what is going on? Everyone is acting crazy!"

Riddick tilts his head curiously, sheathing his knives in his belt. "Lady, you have me confused with someone else. I'm Riddick." He starts to walk away but she gets in his way and pokes his chest with a finger.

"You are Xander Harris, dork of the year!" she insists.

He looks down at her finger and states calmly, "You remove that finger in the next three seconds, or I will remove your arm." She quickly removes her finger and looks at the three in shock.

"If you are Riddick, then who you are two?" she asks with wide eyes.

The assassin looks over the teenage girl with disgust, "Elektra."

"Lara Croft," replies the tomb raider with pride.

"A comic book hero, a tomb raider, and a killer? Holy Crap!!" yells Cordelia.

Elektra frowns, "You look like the cheerleader type. How would you know anything about comic books and killers?"

Cordelia rolls her eyes and sighs, "Some of my boyfriends had weird hobbies which included comic books and weird movies."

"Follow me," Riddick orders. He walks away and notices a familiar house. The killer kicks in the door and walks in to find it empty. A picture on the table shows the Croft, Elektra, and Riddick all in civilian clothing and smiling as friends. He notices it and murmurs, "Maybe the ditz had something to her story."

He senses someone behind him and turns around, his thumb blade stopping at Angel's throat. "Who are you, and why do I have a powerful urge to kick your ass several kilometers?"

Angel's eyes widen. "It's me! Angel! Xander, this is no time to be playing around! There are monsters out there!" He hears a click and turns around to see two pistols pointing at his head and a sai positioned to strike above each kidney. "What's going on here?"

Cordelia rushes in and shrieks, "Angel! Guys, he's a good guy! Don't kill him!"

Riddick doesn't move and states, "Angel? That's a sissy name."

"It was Angelus before I got a soul, remember?" Angel growls irritably.

"No, I don't, actually," Riddick smirks. "I'm Riddick, and you're already dead. How does that work?"

Cordelia rolls her eyes, "He's a vampire!"

Lara Croft reaims her guns at his heart, "A vampire? Aren't those bad?"

"This one has a soul! He's working for the Powers that Be and all that!" Cordelia explains. "Okay, Angel, they are acting like their costumes and don't know who they are."

Angel slowly turns his head enough to see Croft. "Buffy?"

Croft shrugs, "I don't know you, Mr. Angel. But if you double cross us or try to harm us in any way, I will end you myself." Riddick's smirk widens.

"Cordy, have you found Giles yet? He should be able to help," Angel asks, his eyes never leaving his transformed love.

She frowns, "No, but that sounds like a good idea to me!"

"Can I move without you killing me?" Angel asks Riddick.

He thinks about it for a few seconds and pulls his knife away, leaving a thin red line across his throat. "For now. Lead on."

Elektra whispers to Riddick, "We can't trust him if he's a vampire."

"What is a vampire?" Riddick inquires quietly.

"A blood sucking undead creature that is a human corpse that is possessed by a demon," says Elektra in a hushed voice.

Riddick frowns, "He's a Necro. Don't worry about it. I can handle them."

They go into an alley and a voice says from the shadows, "This is very neat! I love Halloween!" Spike slowly stalks from the shadows. "This should be fun."

Elektra starts to walk forward, but Riddick stops her. "I'll take care of him."

"You will, eh, weakling?" Spike taunts. "Then you'll have to get past my two new friends!" A tall figure with a black suit on steps into the light. His raspy breathing and strange mask make Cordelia pale.

"Darth Vader?" she screeches. A second figure steps from the shadows holding a large strangely shaped axe. His head is covered by a large helmet and silvery armor covers his body.

Riddick snarls, "Lord Vaako. You're the one who ordered the Holy Man Imman be killed. You're mine."

The Necromonger pries off the helmet and tosses it aside, revealing a black mohawk. He sneers, "I knew that scum could grow anywhere. But I wasn't expecting scum like you, Furyan!"

"That's Mister Furyan to you, dead man," growls Riddick. Spike gestures for them to attack.

Elektra murmurs, "Vader's mine." He ignites his light saber and assaults the assassin. She rolls under the humming blade and slices at his armor, trying to get through while lithely dodging the blade. She back flips onto a dumpster and calls to Croft, "I can't get through the armor! Take him out while I distract him!" Lara nods quickly and fires at him.

The light saber whirls to vaporize the bullets as the Sith's other hand slowly squeezes the air, causing Elektra to start choking.

The large bolt of energy sends the Sith flying onto the roof, leaving a smoking trail in his wake. Lady jumps down from the opposite roof and grins, "I borrowed this from my new best friend!" She holds up a huge gun. A man clad in thick green armor lands beside her.

"I am Master Chief," the green man states. Spike's eyes widen and he takes a few steps back.

Riddick and Vaako exchange blows quickly, but Riddick has the upper hand. He slices and cuts at the powerful Necromonger while receiving hard blows to his body in return.

Vader leaps back down into the alley with his lightsaber, slashing at Master Chief angrily. "Die, beast!" he shouts.

Master Chief activates an energy sword and blocks the lightsaber. "No," he states solemnly.

A loud bunch of orange creatures jumps down into the alley and start dancing around Lara Croft and Elektra. "Weren't we just in the Labyrinth, bro?" one asks.

"Yeah, man, but this is so much more fun!" another replies happily.

"LET'S GET DOWN, WILD GANG!!" they all shout.

Several start walking on their heads, literally, by detaching their heads and walking on it. They toss around their eyes and hands randomly to each other while singing about taking it easy and having fun.

Spike retreats back to where Drusilla is hiding to watch the fight. Angel follows him and says, "Spike, Drusilla, get out of town right now before I kill you."

The blonde vampire grins, "You can't hurt me, because…" Drusilla holds up a box of costumes and he picks out a fake beard, white cloak, and she hands him a long staff. A surge of energy washes over him from the staff and he transforms into an old man. "You are not going to do anything to the great Sauroman!"

Drusilla grins evilly and rolls a pair of gloves to Angel when Sauroman isn't looking. He picks them up hesitantly and puts them on. A similar wave of energy washes over him and he growls, "I don't know who you are, Bub. But you better get that stick out of my face." Long metal claws pop out of between his knuckles.

**With the Demon Hunters: **

Dante, Lady, and Trish rush into the swarms of demons approaching Sunnydale, having felt the allure of the chaos. "They cannot reach the town!" shouts Lady.

Dante growls as he unsheathes his sword, "And they won't!"

**At Ethan's Shop:**

Ethan looks through spell books hurriedly as the pounding on his windows and doors increase in intensity. "How to make the chaos stay without me dying," he mutters, skimming through three different books at once. The books are laid out around him, all open.

His finger stops at a line of Latin. "That's it!" he exclaims cheerfully. "Now, let the chaos continue!" He chants in Latin and the statue of Janus blinks. A body slowly forms under the statue until a muscular man and woman are connected at the back, their heads also connected.

They speak simultaneously, "Why have you summoned me, servant?"

Ethan bows quickly and says, "I am your degenerate son Ethan Rynes. I summoned you here, Janus, to allow the chaos-induced powers to continue in the enchanted costumes while releasing the personalities possessing the children. I would like the changes to be permanent, my lord!" He stays on his hands and knees before his god.

A long silence follows. Finally, Janus says, "Very well, Ethan Rynes. Your service and loyalty to myself pleases me. I hereby grant you the powers of chaos, as my champion on this miserable planet. You shall gain me more followers and continue the spread of this delicious chaos."

"Yes, my lord! Thank you for such an honor!" Ethan says reverently. Janus vanishes in a flash of light. Ethan slowly rises to his feet and looks around. He says slowly, "I can feel them! I can feel all of them!" Images of each possessed person floods his mind. He grins as lightning jumps across his fingertips, "Now, release!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read and Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The usually peaceful British librarian ducks under the club of a Tusken Raider and swings his sword around, easily disarming his opponent. He spins and sends the Tusken Raider flying with a backslap.

Giles glances around at the prone figures of the Labyrinth goblins and Tusken Raiders lying unconscious at his feet. He puts his sword down and drags them to the library cage one by one until they are all loaded into the cage. He slams it shut, grabs his sword, and strolls out the door.

He passes the brawling Ewoks and Halo Jackals in the hallways and on the school steps. Giles slides his glasses into his pocket gently. A Lord of the Rings Orc steps into his path with its sword drawn. It snarls at him nastily. Giles raises an eyebrow, causing the Orc to tilt his head to the side in confusion. A moment later, the orc lands at the bottom of the steps with a shoe-sized imprint on its forehead.

The Ewoks and Jackals give him space to walk, having seen what he did to a fearsome Orc without even breaking a sweat.

The librarian arrives at his car and opens the door when he feels a sharp object poking into the back of his neck. He glances over his shoulder to see a young Elf woman holding a bow and arrow, with the arrow tip at his throat. "Arwen Evenstar, I presume?" he inquires.

"How do you know who I am? Why did you bring me here?" demands the elf.

Giles sighs, "Open the other door and get in. I will explain on the way."

Arwen pokes his neck enough to cause it to cause a small trickle of blood. "You will explain now. Are you in league with the Dark Lord?"

"No, I'm not," Giles states irritably. He grabs onto the arrow and pushes it aside. "I believe that chaos magic is involved. Now get in!" The elf jumps back from his sudden change in demeanor and gets into the car.

He slowly drives down the street, going around any creatures in the road. Suddenly, Arwen looks around and stares at the librarian. "Mr. Giles? What are you doing here?"

Giles keeps his eyes on the road and sighs deeply, "Just trying to fix a problem. Where did you get your costume?"

"A new place that opened up called Ethan's. The guy that owns the place sells the costumes for really cheap," the girl replies while she feels her still pointed ears. "I'm still an elf!"

"Ethan's," Giles murmurs darkly, an old flame of indignation igniting behind his eyes. "How do we get there…Amy, I believe your name is?"

"Yeah, that's my name," Amy says as she examines her bow and arrows with wonder. "Just keep going down this road, take a left in three blocks, go down a block, than turn right. The building still has the sign, so you'll see it. It'll be on the left side of the road."

**In Ethan's Shop:**

"Ah, Ripper," chuckles Ethan evilly. "I can feel your rage boiling. It feels positively exhilarating." He casually sits in a chair and leans back, waiting for his old acquaintance to arrive.

**At the Riddick's Location:**

Drusilla giggles happily and claps her hands while the transformed vampires duke it out. Blasts of magical energy blasts Wolverine through a dumpster, only for him to extend his claws and climb out. His wounds close themselves and disappear. The dark haired mutant shrugs off the magic and slashes at the wizard. Sauroman stops the claws with an invisible magic grip, throwing him back again. "I'm going to get you eventually, Bub," Wolverine snarls. "I won't get tired."

Sauroman frowns, "Oh really? Than I will just boost my attacks." He leans his staff towards him. "Goodbye, boy."

"Yeah right, old man!" Wolverine shouts as he tackles Sauroman. Something changes in both their eyes as they roll on the ground. The now clawed Angel pins Spike down, the sharp adamantium claws pointing at his throat. "Don't move, Spike," he warns.

The blonde ex-vampire points his staff at Angel's head and smirks, "Or what, Big Poof?"

Meanwhile, Riddick spins under the double-edged axe and slashes at the Necromonger's armor. Lord Vaako punches Riddick in the nose, but the Furyan counterattacks with his blades through Vaako's armor joints. He pulls out his knives quickly and jumps back out of the range of the blades. The Necromonger grunts with pain and thrusts the axe at his head, holding onto the very edge of its handle.

"You're going to have to do better than that…Larry?" he asks as Riddick's spirit leaves him.

The armored football player frowns once he feels the cuts in his arms, "Harris? What's going on here?"

"You tell me," Xander grunts, gripping his knives with an ease showing years of experience.

The now Necromonger Larry and the Furyan Xander eye each other with distrust and mutual hatred. "Fine, come here," Xander states, walking towards him. Larry lowers his axe when the smaller man punches him hard in the nose.

"What was that for?" Larry demands, covering his bloody nose.

"I have no idea," Xander states with a smirk, "But it was very satisfying." Larry glares at Xander with renewed vigor.

On the rooftops nearby, Elektra rushes at a Halo Elite, dodging plasma blasts with ease. She slips under his arm and stabs her sai deep into his leg. She leaves it there, back flipping out of the range of his sharp claws. "Human scum," the Elite grunts in his language while yanking the sai from his leg and tossing it aside.

The assassin leaps over his head and lands on his shoulders. Twisting her feet, she gets a firm grip around his throat with her feet, lifts him off the ground, and tosses him into the alley. She leaps after him, landing on his chest. His armor absorbs most of the impact. She holds her other sai to his throat and blinks curiously. "Who are you?" she asks.

The Elite stares at her blankly, "I'm Andrew. Are you Elektra the Assassin?"

"No, I'm Willow," the red-clad woman says slowly.

The alien smirks, "Than if you are Willow, can you please get off my chest? You are quite heavy."

Her eyes widen in realization and she climbs off his chest. "So sorry about that!"

"It's no problem," he says, standing to his feet and dusting himself off. Blue blood slowly drips from his wounds. "I'll be fine." She frowns and quickly tears off a strip of cloth from her already skimpy outfit and ties it around his leg.

"I know First Aid, so stay still," she orders with unusual authority. He sighs and obeys, eyeing her sai nervously.

In the alley a few feet away, Master Chief clashes with the Sith Lord once again, matching him blow for blow in strength and speed. "You are no match for a Sith Lord," Darth Vader roars. "Your defeat is inevitable!"

"So you keep saying," Master Chief says neutrally, blocking another blow with ease. "But you have yet to back it up, Mister Vader." He kicks the Sith against the stone alley wall, crushing a few buttons on his suit. "Warren?" the Spartan warrior says loudly. "Are you okay?"

Darth Vader staggers to his feet, pulling himself out of the Vader-shaped imprint on the wall. "Yeah, I'll live, Jonathan. What happened?"

"We just became our costumes!" Jonathan exclaims.

Warren grins through his mask, "This is so awesome!"

The Swim Team continues trying to sort out who has whose body parts, rearranging and exchanging arms, legs, and heads with each other. Anyone watching would be creeped out, but most people are busy with their own situations.

**At Ethan's Shop:**

Ethan stands from his chair as Giles enters the room. "Ripper! How have you been? It's been ages!" he proclaims amiably. His greeting is met with a firm punch to the mouth.

"What have you done here, Ethan?" asks the librarian irritably. "You are causing chaos!"

"Isn't that what we all did at one point?" Ethan asks, rubbing his sore jaw and picking himself up off the floor. "But, you don't know the meaning of chaos yet, my old friend."

Giles draws his sword, "We are far from friends now."

"A sword, Ripper?" the British shopkeeper chuckles. "You should know not to bring a sword to an energy fight."

"Energy?" Giles manages to ask before a stream of electrical energy shoots from Ethan's fingertips and launches him through the window. An arrow slips through the shattering glass, managing not to nick a single shard before it impales itself in Ethan's shoulder.

"You little witch!" he shouts furiously, yanking the arrow from his arm with a wince. He stares through the shattered window at the elf that is standing proudly on the car's roof. She draws another arrow and lets it fly, impaling his leg.

"Not a witch," Amy says calmly. "I'm an elf. And we elves don't miss." Another arrow pierces his left hand. He cries out in pain before the groaning turns to laughter. She frowns and her arrows drop from his wounds, snapped in half where they had contact with his skin. His wounds close up and he touches a costume of an orc. The costume comes alive and rushes at her. Her arrows don't slow it down. Dropping from the car, she draws her swords and slices the costume to ribbons. "You seem to have magic though, sir," she says pointedly with her bow and arrows quickly coming back to bear.

Ethan snaps his fingers and a long royal cloak covers his shoulders and a crown appears on his head. "I should have magical powers, after being blessed as Janus' champion!" Giles backs up to the car and gasps when he hears Ethan's words.

"Amy, we must get out of here now," Giles says carefully. "We are no match against someone blessed by Janus. Chaos is his plaything now."

Amy shoots an arrow at the door, causing the doorknob to shatter and become useless, locking him in. "How do you know so much about this man?"

"He's an old colleague and a servant of Chaos. I can't stop him now," he states solemnly.

Ethan laughs, "Quite right! Nobody can stop me now!"

He hears a polite cough behind him. He turns around to see the blood covered form of Dante. "I beg to differ," he states. A moment later, the champion of chaos flies through the wall of the costume shop, followed by the demon slayer. "And right now, I'm fracking pissed that you were stupid enough to use Chaos on the Hellmouth!" he shouts at Ethan, who is now scrambling to his feet.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Labyrinth, Lord of the Rings, X-Men, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Devil May Cry, Star Wars, Elektra, The Chronicles of Riddick, Godzilla, and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Basically, I don't own anything. :(

* * *

Recap: _Ethan laughs, "Quite right! Nobody can stop me now!"_

_He hears a polite cough behind him. He turns around to see the blood covered form of Dante. "I beg to differ," he states. A moment later, the champion of chaos flies through the wall of the costume shop, followed by the demon slayer. "And right now, I'm fracking pissed that you were stupid enough to use Chaos on the Hellmouth!" he shouts at Ethan, who is now scrambling to his feet._ End Recap

Ethan runs past Dante, who grabs onto his collar and tosses him back out onto the street before he can grab anything. "You are really starting to tick me off, Mister!" screams Ethan as he tries to stand up again. Dante draws out his massive sword and stabs it into Ethan's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Blood leaks from the wound.

Dante grins, "The sword hurts you, meaning that you aren't human anymore. This makes things a lot more fun." He yanks out the blade and stabs Ethan's left knee, blood spurting out noisily. Dante laughs, "This is too easy, Chaos demon! Fight me!" He pulls out his blade and takes several steps back. "Tell me when you're ready."

The former shopkeeper pulls out a bottle of sparkling liquid and sprinkles it over his shoulder and knee. The skin pulls itself back together and he slides it back into his belt. "That was a special little concoction I made once I got my powers."

"The problem with making deals with the devil is that the devil never keeps his word," Dante smirks. He lunges forward, slicing off Ethan's arm with ease. The Chaos Avatar grabs onto a glass shard on the ground and forms it into a long crystal blade.

Dante easily shatters it with his sword and nicks Ethan's throat enough to draw blood. Ethan forms a crystal shield around himself from another shard of glass, only to have it shattered again by Dante's sword. The Englishman unleashes and lightning bolt at the demon hunter, only to have him absorb it with his long blade. "Does that blade block everything?!" shouts Ethan. At Dante's smirk, he roars, "Let's see you block this!" He slowly backs up and starts growing. Dante's smirk turns into a wide grin as Ethan transforms into a several story tall giant. Ethan slowly transforms into an armored Godzilla. He roars and glares down at Dante. Dante pulls out a large gun with one hand and holds his sword with the other hand.

"Finally, something interesting," grins Dante.

Lady and Trish arrive and stare at Ethan. Trish's fingers sparkle with electricity, and Lady states bluntly, "I'm not getting paid enough for this."

"We're not getting paid until it is dead," Trish replies, her eyes never leaving the creature.

Dante grins, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, get out of here. This show is not for children." He rushes at the Godzilla with his gun blazing and sword swinging. Lady pulls out her bazooka from who-knows-where and levels it at the monster. Trish rushes forward with her lightning bolts blazing.

"I'm helping!" Amy yells after them, readying her bow and arrow as she leaps up the large scaled monster with ease.

Spike sees the Godzilla rise nearby and erects a magical shield around everyone in the alley. "What in the world is that?"

"Ever see television, Spike?" retorts Buffy. "That's Godzilla!"

Master Chief Jonathan, Darth Warren, and Elite Andrew huddle together and start formulating strategies. Xander, Buffy, and Willow exchange glances and start walking towards Godzilla. "What are you doing?" the newly Clawed Angel inquires.

Buffy glances over her shoulder and holds up her guns, "Believe it or not, love, we're still the Scoobies, and we're going to take down the new big bad."

The Nerd Three hurry and catch up with them. Spike sighs and lets them all out of the barrier before bringing it back up. Angel grabs Spike by the throat and extends his claws, "You're helping end this. Come on or I'll decapitate you." Spike frowns, but since he has no choice in the matter, he decides that it is in his own best interests if the Godzilla monster was put down. He runs to catch up with the Scoobies and erects a mobile magical barrier around them. They see explosions and gun fire occurring at random spots across the huge beast as four figures leap around on top of him.

Ethan roars, "Get off of me, you pests! I will kill you all!" Dante's sword slices through the thick scales and yank out of his skin, making small paper cuts all over the huge lizard. Bazooka shells bounce off the dinosaur and make small craters on the ground as the ammunition is being thrown around Godzilla's head and tail. Trish zaps anywhere that she feels a sensitive spot, causing Godzilla to shake his head and tail and turn around in circles, trying to shake them off. Buildings are leveled in all directions, the citizens of Sunnydale flooding into the streets and running away.

Once they get close enough, Warren and Jonathan jump onto Ethan's huge left foot and stab at it with lightsabers, Halo energy blades, and plasma rifles. "This is fun!" yells Warren as the foot goes up and down. He uses the force to stay on. Andrew adjusts his footing, thanks to precise instructions from Cortana on where to stand and where to strike, and releases a loud war whoop as he stabs away at the scales. Ethan roars furiously. They look up at the monster they are stabbing and exchange glances before resuming their stabbing faster.

Buffy and Willow throw ropes up the side of Ethan, the grapples hooking onto the scales. They scale up the monster as quickly as they can with the constant movement of the giant lizard hindering their climbing greatly.

The Wild Gang stares at Godzilla/Ethan in awe and sit in the alley to watch the fireworks.

Standing near Godzilla's tail, Xander and Larry exchange sour glances. "I slice first," Xander states. They duck and the tail passes over their heads.

"No, I get the first blow," growls Larry.

Xander snorts, "Whatever, Necro." He runs after the moving tail.

"Get back here, Furyan heretic!" shouts Larry, chasing after Harris angrily. Xander leaps onto the tail and straddles it, stabbing at the tail to no affect. He stabs his knives between the scales and tries to pry them apart. Larry does a front flip, lands on the tail, and stabs between Xander's blades into the barely unprotected skin.

"Cheap shot," mutters Xander darkly. He glares at Larry and kicks his legs out from under him. The football player drops onto his back, bounces off the tail, and rolls onto the ground. Xander grips the tail tightly with his thumb blades as the tail becomes airborne once more.

A lone figure walks up the street towards the rampaging Chaos Avatar. His clean business suit remains remarkably spotless despite the destruction and fires around him. He stalks up to Godzilla and glares at him. "I am Mayor Wilkins!" shouts the figure. "I don't know who you are, who sent you, or who you work for, but I will not tolerate this disturbance in My Town! Get out!"

Principal Snyder hurries behind him and yells weakly, "What he said!" Godzilla gazes down at him impassively. His large back scale plates glow brightly and the air surrounding them starts to shimmer. Ethan smirks and opens his mouth widely while he feels the power build throughout his body. He aims his mouth at the Mayor and Principal and unleashes a thick beam of radioactive fiery energy.

When the smoke clears from the crater, the Mayor stands back up, his suit in tatters, but his skin completely unharmed. Snyder is nowhere to be seen. Mayor Wilkins shouts furiously, "That's enough out of you! You ruined my best suit, you are ruining my town, and you have been given a warning! Destroy him!" Demons and vampires of all kinds swarm from the sewers and few standing structures and pounce on the legs of Godzilla and start climbing. The demon slayers, Buffy, Willow, and Amy immediately start slaughtering the demons and vampires. The overwhelming numbers ignore them despite their attack and focuses on taking down Godzilla. The gigantic monster growls loudly and opens its mouth again, the scales powering up and sizzling several of the less fortunate creatures climbing up the "apparently easy path".

The Mayor storms back towards Godzilla, shaking his fist angrily and shouting threats. The beam of destruction knocks him off his feet and sends him flying across town. The Mayor bounces a few times and lands in a heap. He stands up quickly, pushing his arms, legs, and neck back into joint. He pulls small things out of his pockets and stuffs them into his mouth. "I am going to take you out myself!" Wilkins declares between chews, green goop dripping out of his mouth along with some strange looking spider legs. He swallows them and stuffs more into his mouth, only clad in his somehow indestructible boxers(probably due to a spell or something).

Godzilla powers up for another attack, swatting at the pesky people covering him. A handful of demons that finally managed to reach Ethan's face fall into his mouth and are instantly vaporized by the sheer heat of the beam directed at the Mayor again. The Mayor runs around it, the beam following like a homing beacon. As he gets closer, he sheds his human skin into a human/snake hybrid. He sheds his skin again and becomes more snake-like with tiny arms and legs. He sheds his skin a third and final time to reveal a huge snake demon. Dante watches the transformation with the rare expression of excitement covering his face.

Dante watches as the Snake Demon wraps around Godzilla's left leg and slowly slithers upward like a boa constrictor around a prey. He climbs higher, carefully avoiding the huge claws on Godzilla's short arms. Wilkins slithers up around his throat and tightens rapidly. Ethan claws at his throat helplessly, unable to charge for another attack or breathe.

Buffy, Willow, and the elven princess slice through the remaining vampires and demons with amazing teamwork, their battle instincts coordinating their attacks perfectly. Lady and Trish pause long enough to admire the teamwork before going back to causing damage across Ethan's back with lightning bolts and Lady's bazooka. Xander keeps holding onto the tail, his Furyan blood pumping hard with the effort. Larry somehow manages to get back onto the tail several times, but Ethan's frantic struggling continues throwing him into nearby structures. If not for his armor and Necromonger ability of not being able to experience pain, he would be crippled from the pain and his broken bones would be beyond comprehension. Yet, despite his constant defeats, he continues trying, determined to not be shown up by a loser like Xander.

Finally, Ethan drops to his knees and morphs into King Kong. He pulls the Mayor off his neck and stares into his eyes, growling loudly. He stretches out the mayor, swings him around several times, and releases him. The mayor flies into the horizon. Unfortunately for the new Avatar of Chaos, his plan to get rid of the mayor has a few flaws. The flaws would include three demon hunters, the Scoobies, a few transformed warriors on his feet, and a certain Furyan still clinging to the fur around his backside along with the Necromonger slashing at the back of his legs with his double bladed axe.

A few seconds later, the colossal gorilla falls flat on his back, covered in huge gashes and holes from head to toe. Xander and Larry manage to drop to the ground and roll to safety between Ethan's legs before he can crush them. They lay on their stomachs, side by side. They glance at each other tiredly, at the surrounding wreckage, and burst out laughing at having just survived the night. The other fighters stand on top of the defeated gorilla tiredly.

"I guess we did it," Buffy pants.

Trish smiles at her, "Yeah, I guess we did. Good work. I can see why you're called the Slayer."

"Ditto," Buffy murmurs breathlessly. Dante looks almost…hyper at having had to exert himself against such a huge opponent. "The question now is: what do we do with the body?" The fighters all exchange glances before looking over at Giles who is hiding behind his car, which remained remarkably untouched throughout the entire fiasco.

**Miles Away: **

A pack of vampires living out in an old shack in the desert stare in shock at the sight of a giant dead demon snake sticking out of the hole that used to be their house. "I guess we're on the move again, eh?" the guy vampire inquires.

"Totally, dude," the girl vampire says happily. "I hated this bogus shack anyways."

"Excellent! So did I!" the guy replies. They walk towards the nearest town hand in hand.

**In the Realm of Gods: **

Janus leans over a cloud and watches his/her new champion being defeated. The Powers that Be sneer, "See? I told you my champions would beat yours!"

The God of Chaos grouches, "We'll see next time. Just you wait! Plus, now you have to deal with all these crazy people with powers. Have fun with that!" Smirking, Janus stands up and walks away, leaving the Powers that Be and their friends with a stunned expression once they think about what Janus just said.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, or I'd be really, really rich. But, who's keeping track.

* * *

**In Sunnydale's Graveyard: **

"Buffy, help us bury these!" Willow calls to her, lifting another box and dropping it into a grave. Everyone from Halloween helps haul the boxes full of pieces of King Kong and bury them throughout the graveyard, except for the Slayer.

She smirks, "Sorry, but I have to protect all of you while you bury the pieces. We wouldn't want any vampires to catch us off guard, would we?" Willow glares at her and tosses another box into the grave.

As a vampire erupts from the dirt, an arrow impales it and sends it back to the grave. Buffy scowls at the elven Amy who is sitting in a tree. "That was mine!" Buffy yells.

"All is fair and love and war! This is war!" Amy calls back while she readies another arrow. Jonathan and Andrew shake their heads and tosses two boxes each into the graves they dug for Ethan.

**

* * *

**

Five Hours Later:

They finish burying the last of the graves and collapse against the different tombstones. Warren breathes heavily through his respirator and polishes his lightsaber. "I hate today," he mumbles.

"I hate Halloween," replies Spike, resting against his staff.

Dante, Trish, and Lady look over the changed teenagers with interest. "If they stay like this, we could really use them," Trish grins.

Lady drawls, "Especially Xander the Furyan?"

"I just happen to like younger men," Trish says fondly. A sai slams into the tree behind her. She follows its path back to its owner. Willow glares at her dangerously.

"Stay away from Xander," she warns menacingly. "Or I will take out a contract on you."

Trish's fingertips flash. "Bring it on, red," the blonde offers.

Nearby, Larry glances at Harris. "Hey, Furyan, don't think this is over just because the spell thingy ended. You will still die."

"If you say so, Necromonger," Xander answers tiredly with his eyes closed. "I honestly couldn't care less."

Dante calls to the original Scoobies, "You know, I've been wanting a spar with you three, and now it'll be on even grounds. What'da say?"

Buffy cracks her neck and stands from her tombstone, "You're mine, Dante."

"Not yet," he smirks. She slides out her pistols and aims at him, only to find his pistol pointing to her forehead with the sword against her throat. He stares down her barrels and says, "No guns."

Buffy growls, "I'm getting déjà fu here. Did you ever watch Tomb Raider?"

"Yes," Dante grins. Her guns slam together around his and she throws them away. She draws a small knife and kicks him back a few feet. He gets into a fighting stance and lunges at her. She easily evades his sweeping blade and deflects the sharp edge with her knife. She twists the blade around and slams the sword into the dirt. She jumps onto the sword and runs at him. She pulls a small pistol from her midbacks and shoots at him. The bullet goes deep into his arm and he throws her off the blade. "What did I say about guns?"

Buffy retorts, "You're talking to a tomb raider." She dodges his long strikes and leaves small cuts along his arms, barely drawing blood.

Trish and Willow watch them briefly before turning to each other. "Care to dance?" Trish inquires playfully.

Willow snaps, "Love to!" Trish blinks a few times as a wave of nausea rushes over her. She ducks under the redhead's kicks and punches at her knee. Willow twirls in the air and kicks off her chest, landing smoothly. "You'll have to do better than that." She grips her sai and lunges at her again. The demon deflects a punch and stops the sai a centimeter from her nose.

"You're one to talk," Trish retorts, snapping the girl's wrist. Willow yanks her hand back, pops it back into place, and grunts loudly in pain. She rolls under Trish's next punch, grabs her sai, and tries to get her again, only to be deflected and pushed back.

Lady and Xander eye each other from their places on their tombstones. "Feel like fighting?" Lady inquires, heaving her bazooka onto her shoulder.

Xander smirks, "Not especially, Lady, but I wouldn't mind just talking for awhile. You seem like an interesting kind of girl."

"Since when have you been so bold?" the demon hunter says with a raised eyebrow.

Xander grins roguishly, "Since I became a hot-blooded Furyan. How about that talk?"

Lady thinks about it, glances at the fights, and looks back at him. "Fine, let's talk."

Nearby, Warren taps Giles on the shoulder. "Yes, Mister…Vader?"

"The name is Darth Warren, but Dante requested that I allocate the funds from the Watcher's Council for helping to take down the chaos demon. Since I helped, I'm getting a cut in the pay," Warren states while he looms over the seated librarian.

Giles cleans his glasses and asks absently, "What makes you think that I will pay you a single…" He grasps at his throat and claws at the invisible hand that is choking him. Warren stands over him with his fingers very slowly closing.

"I grow impatient, little man. You don't know the power of the Sith," Warren states coldly. "I will be back in one week for the money. Discuss the matter with Dante for the exact amount. Do not disappoint me." He releases his force hold on Giles and storms away. Giles pants for air and rubs his throat, shaking slightly as the realization of how close to death he really was, had Warren been just a little more true to the Sith ways.

Giles mumbles to himself, "I truly despise Halloween."

Now that the work is over, the swim team starts a party around the tombstones with loud singing and exchanging of body parts. The Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, which was actually Drusilla's new cat before being dressed up, is proud of the weird looks they receive. It murmurs from the tree that it is perched in, "This should be more fun than Wonderland ever could be!" It hums and slowly fades one stripe at a time, until only the smile is left before that too fades into nothingness.

**

* * *

**

In Drusilla's Hideout:

The insane vampiress is inconsolable at the loss of 'daddy' to the spell. She cries loudly, the other vampires scared to try to comfort her. The cat appears nearby. In a sobbing heap, Drusilla picks up the cat and cries into its fur. The purple striped cat snuggles against her and whispers soothing words in her ear, though she does not appear to think anything is wrong with having a cat talking to her.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Graveyard:

The fights end with Willow holding a sai to Trish's forehead while Trish holds a sparking hand to the red-head's throat, resulting in a draw. Dante ends the fight once his partner's ends. He slices Buffy's weapons to fine metal shards and pins her to the wall with his sword through her shoulder. The Slayer persona in her cries out in pain as the sword keeps it from moving. "I win," Dante states.

The swim team calls over their...whatever their heads are next to, "We'll see you around! Call if you need any help!" The body parts spread out into different directions with the people trying to find the run away parts.

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere:

Angel wanders away from the group and strolls down the dimly lit street to think in silence. A hat-wearing, short man appears next to him. "Hiya, Angel! I work for the Powers that Be and—" Whistler collapses to the ground without a head and the mutant continues walking forward as his claws retreat back into his hand.

**

* * *

**

Above the Earth:

The Powers that Be frown deeply at the loss of their prime messenger boy. "You! Come here! You are our new messenger!" they call to a passing spirit.

The person glares at them and snarls, "Why would I want to go back to Earth?"

"We'll let you go to Hell if you just work as a balance demon for a few hundred years," the PTB offers.

Groaning at the tempting offer, the spirit states, "Fine, but if you don't uphold your end of the deal, things are going to get nasty."

"Have a safe journey, Angelus," they reply. The spirit fades from heaven and is sent back to Earth.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! Sorry, my writer's block has been getting the better of me lately.

* * *


End file.
